


More like friends

by AnnieMarieMargaret



Category: fassavoy - Fandom, mcbender - Fandom, mcfassy - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Boners, Community: mcfassy, Drunk Sex, Fassavoy, M/M, Making Love, McBender, McFassy, Secret Crush, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieMarieMargaret/pseuds/AnnieMarieMargaret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after a pretty good party position between James and Michael reaches more than just friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for all mistakes , english is not my first language ;) & hope you'll like my first story

Michael wakes up through feeling of the rising warmth at his right side of the body where James lays hunched aside. Hand on his chest, James's face hidden in bending his neck with one leg lays between Irishman. He tries to remind himself what it is about and makes himself aware that yesterday Bryan Singer threw a party after filming the entire XMen Apocalypse film for the whole cast which was in his villa and lasted right through to the morning. Positively in the end everyone got drunk and landed in vacancies or floors of corridors. Most clearly now Michael appears to be with James in the bed but in clothes and that thought calms him. Last what he remembers was drinking a few beers with his friend and examining the TV set. Now when he fully woke up and his head aches after alcohol he realizes what exactly had woken him up. James has hard bulging in his trousers which he rubbes unwittingly in the sleep against his thigh. Movements more and more hastened and Michael doesn't know what to do. "Fuck" he thinks.


	2. Chapter 2

Now James utters a feeble moan from himself, and horrified Michael doesn't know whether to wake him up or to let him carry oneself of the moment.

 _"yes.... fuck me with this big cock"_ James quietly begs in the sleep what shockes Michael.

 _"Fuck me?. Big cock?_ " surprised Michael thinks.

When the matter gaines the speed Irishman gently tilts oneself whispering in his friend's ear gently.

_"James "_

_"yes, Michael, fuck me. Hard_ " James rubs his friend harder in the sleep.

And it was already too much.

_"James!!!"_

James awakes and for moment analyses what's going on. Gently he raises his head from the side of Michael's neck and looks at his co-star. Feeling his own erection pulsing in the trousers that is pushed to Michael's thigh, he immediately tries to get up.

_"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Michael. I.. I.  "_


	3. Chapter 3

Even that James moves fast he's not fast enough like Michael who wraps James's arm before Scotsman will run away.

 _"It's okay... "_ Michael tries calm latter when he sees how James's face turns all red. It comes out that they strugging a little. One want to escape, other want to hold out.

 After short moment James sits on the bed holding his head in the hands and lets out a long groan. Michael joins him asking

_"Do you need some water?_

_"Yess... I could do with some water ..."_ James says through the hands and hears as other reaches beside bed for the bottle of water.

_"Here"_

With a great effort Scotsman leaves his hands down and takes water, trying to avoid his eyes. When the bottle is half empty he hands it to Michael looking at him and still feeling his hard on which makes him confuses and horny mixed with hangover.

 _"i'm sorry"_ it'salmost a whisper, but Michael only smiles at him and strench his hand out to put in on James shoulder and squeezes. Small gesture. It was mean to comfort but shown a little more when Irishman moved. James glances down at Michael's pants and sees a bulge, well.... quite big. 

.


	4. Chapter 4

 

James cant help but staring. It makes Michael aware of his state.

" _What the fuck am I doing?!_ " he shouts in his mind and tries to cover himself.

This situation gets out of control. Why he feels strong urge to kiss his best friend so much? What's gonna Scottman think? They are friends for fuck's sake. But wait... wasn't James trying to get off by rubbing himself while thinking about Michael's cock?

Irishman glances to James and finds out that latter was watching him all the time. They lock their eyes for very long moment. Michael can't stand the tension anymore so he falls to the bed and cover his face with hands.

 _"It's too early for this shit_ " he murmurs. James hears it and burts out laughing, soon Michael joins him too. Magically it breaks ice between them and Scotsman falls to the bed right next to his collegue, staring at the ceiling.

They lay long and Irishman closes his eyes. A few seconds later something warm next to his right side comes closer. With his eyes still closed he can feel a hand touching his arm, which slowly goes to the chest and massages him there gently, focusing on the nipples. Michael can't help but moan at the feeling. After a minute hand starts to move lower and it is almost on his crotch when he feels wet mouth on the earlobe, sucking him filthy.

In this very moment he knows he's completely lost.

 


End file.
